Finding places of Valkyries
This is a List that summarizes the places where certain Valkyriebattles take place The Places are categorized in Questarea, Questzone and Queststage. Qeustarea can be found when entering the "Play Quest", currently consisting of 3 Questareas The Questzones are displayed as Numbers on the Questarea screen A Questzone consists of up to 5 Queststages To specify a place, usually a fromat of x-y-z is beeing used when refering to it, where x = area, y = zone and z = stage. Please note, that some stages can have more than one possible Valkyrie Battle . Area 1 - Reeve, the Grain Belt at the Border Zone 1 - Northern Reeve Woods # Momiji - Forest Entrance # Momiji - Forest Path # Momiji - Forest Clearing # Momiji - Flower Field Zone 2 - Sparrow Highway # Momiji / Hinagiku - Village Outskirts # Momiji - The Lumber Route # Hinagiku - Zephyr Hill # Momiji - Near the Camp # Risana - The Rocklands Zone 3 - Rock Ridge True/False # Momiji / Risana - Rock Ridge Entrance # Momiji / Risana - Two Knights Hill # Momiji - Quarry # Momiji / Hinagiku - The Old Mine # Hinagiku / Nadi - Wyrmbone Cliff Zone 4 - Bandits´Cave # Hinagiku - Cave Entrance # Risana - B1F # Risana - B2F # Risana - B3F # Hinagiku / Nadi - Cave Depths Zone 5 - Blanc Plains # Momiji - Caliph's Hill # Momiji - Shining Hill # Luvia - Crag of Temptation # Momiji - Boulevard Lounge # Luvia / Nadi - Rama Wetlands Zone 6 - Reeve Manor # Risana - Fields of grain # Risana - Windmill Hill # Momiji - Granary # Momiji - The Pasture momishit # Luvia - Village Entrance Zone 7 - Border Zone True/False # Momiji - Trail Entrance # Hinagiku - Breeze Ravine # Risana - Foggy Cliffs # Risana - Aged Cliffs # Hinagiku / Nadi - Forgotten Fortress Zone 8 - Bandit Fortress # Risana - Fortress Entrance # Momiji - Front Corridor # Momiji - The Hall # Hinagiku - Soldier's Station # Rochete - Fortress Depths . Quiz Area 2 - Graz, Small Country on the Shore Zone 1 - Central Highway # Nadi - Reeve Crossroads # Luvia - Northern Reeve # Shathi - Inn Town # Rotoa - Easter Graz # Risana - Graz Crossroads Zone 2 - Graz Highway # Nadi - Highway Entrance # Risana - Alethia Hill # Shathi - Verity Crest # Hinagiku - Border Zone # Rochete - Checkpoint Zone 3 - Glee Forest # Rotoa / Nadi - Forest Entrance # Nadi - Fruiting Woods # Hinagiku - Forest Clearing # Rotoa - Flower Field # Rochete - Village Entrance Zone 4 - Knights´Cave # Nadi - Cave Entrance # Shathi - B1F # Luvia - B2F # Nadi - B3F # Rotoa - Cave Depths Zone 5 - Graz Lock # Momiji - Shore Forest # Shathi - Sluice Gate Chatty # Risana - The Great Graz Bridge # Rochete - Sluice Gate Watchpost # Shathi - Watchtower Zone 6 - Las Hot Springs # Hinagiku - Riverbed Hot Springs # Nadi - The Poisoned Lands # Momiji - Geyser Country # Shathi - Rainbow Spring # Luvia - Springtown Entrance Zone 7 - Shores of Mirror Lake # Rotoa - Reed Bank # Shathi - Ferry Jetty # Shathi - Remus Isle # Risana - The Battery # Rotoa - Remus Citadel Zone 8 - Road to the Capital # Nadi - Village Outskirts # Momiji - Lake Harsh # Rochete - Campground # Nadi - Feud River # Rochete - Castle Town Zone 9 - Castle Graz # Risana - 1st Floor Hallway # Rotoa - 1st Floor Sitting Room # Luvia - 2st Floor Hallway # Shathi - 2st Floor Sitting Room # Fina - The Three-tiered Chamber . Quiz Area 3 - Barland, the Neutral Zone Zone 1 - North-Bound on the Central Higl # Sophelle - Northern Graz # Hinagiku - Graz Crossroads # Rotoa - Barland Crossroads # Friece - Southern Barland # Sophelle - Inn Town Zone 2 - Path to the Oasis # Lualilu - South Savannah # Luvia - Central Savannah # Rotoa - North Savannah # Nadi - The Drylands # Friece - The Oasis Zone 3 - Monster Infested Ruins # Shathi - Ruins Entrance # Sophelle - B1F # Rotoa - B2F # Momiji - B3F # Miffy - Deep Within the Ruins Zone 4 - Starlit Desert # Luvia - The Desert Route # Miffy - The Loose Dunes # Sophelle - The little Lounge # Miffy - The Parched Dunes # Lualilu - Trading Capital Suburbs Zone 5 - Path to the Ruins # Shathi - Riverbed Road # Luvia - Red Loam Plaza # Miffy - The Withered Wall # Nadi - Around the Quarry # Rei - Teensy Town Zone 6 - Lost Valley # Sophelle - Canyon Entrance # Momiji - The Ruined Tombs # Lualilu - Central Ravine # Shathi - The Slumbering Soil # Sophelle - Ancient Tombs Zone 7 - Ancient Tomb # Luvia - The Hidden Entrance # Miffy - B1F # Sophelle / Miffy - B2F # Rotoa - B3F # Miffy - The King´s Room Zone 8 - Desert of Doom # Friece - Northern Desert # Miffy - Bemusing Dunes # Momiji - Dead Man´s Cliffs # Shathi - The Scorched Stoneland # Lualilu - Blazing Cavern Zone 9 - Cave of Flames # Luvia - Burning Mouth # Miffy - B1F # Rotoa - B2F # Shathi - B3F # Melille - The Ringroom